The Storm
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Akane and Ranma have known each other for 2 years, they on their way to school when a storm hits, how will Ranma help Akane with her fear of storms


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, belong to Rumiko Takahashi

A/N: This is the first Fanfic I have written for others to read, hope you like it.

Akane was on her way to school, taking her usual route with Ranma walking on the fence above. The same way he had for the past two years. "So you think you'll make it through the horde this morning?" Ranma asked her, obviously referring to all the boys who kept challenging her every morning.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She said back. "You have a point, being a tomboy does drive a few away." Ranma said – again seemingly uncaring at how this upset her "You JERK!" She shouted back, just then however there was a distant flash of lightning followed by a low growl of thunder. Akane stopped dead, she couldn't move, she knew the storm was on its way, knew the bolts of lightning would be coming to chase her, but she couldn't move.

Ranma had noticed she had stopped and thought :_Oh crud, well done stupid – this time you've really upset her_: He turned round ready to apologise but the sight he saw was not what he expected, Akanes' eyes were wide in sheer terror looking towards the storm. :_ She's afraid of storms. I forget Why – oh HELL, she lost her mother in a storm_:

-Flashback-

Ranma, his father, Soun, Nabiki and Kasumi were all sat at the table talking about different things, Akane had gone to her room to study before a test the next day, Ranma had said he would help when she needed him and would go up when she called. Then a bolt of lightning had lit up the sky, and before the thunder could even start to rumble Kasumi had bolted to Akanes' room. "Akane won't be studying anymore tonight Ranma." Nabiki had said.  
Soun had already started doing his impressive tear-fountains pandafying Ranma's father. "Rawr" The panda held up a sign, it read – "is it what I think? Do I need to get the Sake for Soun?" Nabiki nodded. Ranma looked around confused "Well will someone tell ME what's going on?" he demanded.  
Nabiki sighed, "This one's free of charge, next time it'll be 500 yen ok?" Ranma looked nonplussed, but nodded. "I handle storms by going over my – business investments, Kasumi does it by being there for Akane as she is now terrified of storms and father gets drunk. You see it was during a storm that my, our, mother died" Nabiki paused a moment to catch her breath. "Since then whenever there's a storm Akane's convinced that the lightning is after her too. She Knows it's not true at all other times, but when the storm is there, well, you saw how fast Kasumi moved." Ranma nodded, "Now, as I said I deal with it by going over my investments, I've still got some totalling up to do so if you'll excuse me." And with that Nabiki got up, and with unshed tears in her eyes went to her room.  
Ranma went in the Kitchen to see Soun crying into the panda's shoulder, the panda nodded to the shelf where the sake was kept, Ranma understood and grabbed a bottle passing it to his father.  
"I'm going to cook tea, no one else is gonna be able to do it are they?" He asked.  
"Ra-awr" The panda said shaking his head whilst comforting his friend.

-End Flashback-

Akane was rooted to the spot; she saw another lightning blast but couldn't move, this was it, this time the storm would get her too. Out of nowhere Ranma appeared by her side. "Hey, look do you want to go back home? I'm sure missing one day at school won't hurt ya know" He said, with a lot of surprising tenderness in his voice. Akane couldn't talk, she was too scared all she could do was nod, another bolt of lightning struck the ground a few miles away, but the thunder-clap was deafening. Akane jumped towards Ranma, screaming, burying her face in his chest trying to hide.

Ranma looked down at Akane, saw there was no way she was going to be able to move. "Hey 'Kane, you think you can trust me for a bit? Hmm?" he asked quietly, Akane who was doing her best to hide in Ranmas' arms with her face pressed into his chest nodded slightly. "Ok" he said, "Don't mallet me in a moment then – that thing hurts" Despite her fear Akane had to smile at his attempt to make her feel better. He moved one of his arms from about her shoulders making her cling to his chest even more, but he then bent down and picked her up, cradling her protectively in his arms while he then outran the storm back home.  
"We're back!" he called when he had come through the door, just as they had made it inside the rain started, He had narrowly avoided being turned into a girl again. As the rain started the storm hit fully, lightning was arcing across the sky; he could feel Akane trembling in his arms clinging to his red shirt for life. "Bring her up to her room, Ranma" Kasumi instructed him. He did this, as he sat on the edge of her bed he heard Kasumi settle on the floor near the head of the bed, "Put her down here Ranma" He gently lay her on her bed, but even though Kasumi was there to help her as well, just as he was about to leave another bolt arced across the sky causing Akane to Squeal in fear and her arm lashed out to grab him. He looked down at her face, and nodded "Ok, I'll stay." Relief at this caused the last barrier Akane had to fall and she started crying.  
Ranma had sat on the edge of the bed, holding Akane's hand while Kasumi had moved closer to Akanes' head. This was so that Akane could hear her reassurances. The storm lasted a good couple of hours, by the end of it, Ranma had sat further back on the bed, back against the wall and was once again cradling Akane in his arms, her face pressed to his chest, Kasumi was still with them helping him to keep Akane calm, she was just lay there crying into his shirt. As he looked down at Akane he realised something. :_ I never want to be apart from her, I . . I Love her_:

Although Kasumi was there helping Ranma keep Akane calm, she was quite aware of when Ranma had made his realisation. Looking at him looking down at Akane, she saw the protective instinct in the way he held her, but the love she saw in his eyes for her sister brought tears to her own, "I'm going to get Akane a drink, you want one?" She asked Ranma. He shook his head. As she got up she leaned in close to Ranmas' ear so he could hear her. "Tell her how you feel once the storm has passed" Shocked Ranma carefully turned his head as not to disturb Akane who was still clutching his shirt in a death grip. She made sure her expression conveyed that she knew he loved Akane, and he better not deny it, if he did she would feed him boiled hay for a month. Ranma seemed to understand as he nodded.  
When Kasumi went downstairs to the Kitchen she found her and Ranmas' fathers passed out drunk, and Nabiki wandering aimlessly about the kitchen with slow tears tracking down her face. She turned to Nabiki. "What's wrong? Why aren't you rechecking your books?" Nabiki turned to Kasumi and replied. "I don't do ventures like that anymore, to many people get hurt. I I've got nothing to do." Kasumi smiled comfortingly at her sister and held out her arms which Nabiki collapsed into crying.

Akane didn't know how long the storm went on for, at first once Ranma had held her in the street she had felt safer than in a long time in storms, and then he had carried her while outrunning the storm home! Not once had he been rude or mean to her. But when he put her down and went to leave she didn't know why but she needed him to stay. And when that huge lightning bolt struck she held to Ranma. When he said he'd stay she broke down. :_ I wish it was forever, but you don't love me, only care for me as a friend_: but as the storm wore on she became only aware of two things, somehow she was back in his arms, and second Kasumi's voice, she couldn't tell what was being said such was her fear just that it was in a reassuring tone. After a while it was just Ranma holding her, she didn't care, -BOOM- "Eep!" she cried into his chest, holding on to him even tighter. "It's ok Akane, its ok. I'm here, I'll never leave." Somehow her fear-fogged mind heard this and she started crying again. :_ If only it were true, he's only saying tha- wha-_: Ranma had just bent his head down enough to kiss the top of her head.

Ranma kissed the top of her head. :_ It's a shame that all she'll register is my voice and not the words with how scared she is_: he thought as he whispered the three words he had secretly been wanting to say for years. "I love you"

Akane couldn't believe what she'd heard –BANG– another lightning bolt. :_ No it's just the storm, he's only trying to comfort me, it's not true_: she thought to herself. After a while the storm finally blew itself out and Akane was able to relax a little, as she pulled away from his chest she looked up into the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, "Did you mean it? You weren't messing with my feelings to hurt me again were you?" she asked quietly, his eyes filled with anguish at her statement. "Hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you" he said.

When Akane had said the bit about him hurting her feelings Ranma could have died, "Hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you" he looked at her tear streaked face, her big golden-hazel eyes "Akane, you – ah what I mean is- well-" Akane giggled "Hey! What's that for?"

He was so dumb at times Akane had to laugh, "Ranma, is it truly so hard to say again?" she said looking back into those deep blue eyes, "because well, I lo – damn it is difficult isn't it?" she said. At this point Ranma looked shocked "so you mean you heard?"  
"Well it's kind of difficult to not pay attention when a guy kisses you." She said with a smile, :_ I'm still in his arms_: she thought, :_Well here goes_: She reached up with here free hand – the other was still clutching his shirt – and pulled his head down, when their lips met, she knew it was true,

She loved him, and he loved her.


End file.
